


Il migliore dei mondi possibili

by BlueSkiedandClear



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Arranged Marriage, Dreams and Nightmares, Ethical Dilemmas, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Murder Husbands, Murder Reference, Romance, Science Fiction, Slow Burn, Utopia/Dystopia, a bit of blood, but no violence depicted, dark!Will, il legame con il Soulmate è creato chimicamente, just a bit
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24215608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSkiedandClear/pseuds/BlueSkiedandClear
Summary: Alla nascita, a ogni bambino viene iniettato un siero chiamato Ambrosia, che determinerà il resto della sua vita.Ambrosia modifica il DNA, perfezionandolo, modificando l'aspetto fisico, le caratteristiche psicologiche e comportamentali, aiutando nel determinare una carriera e trovando un match perfetto con un Soulmate.Il mondo che ha creato Ambrosia è virtualmente privo di conflitti, non c'è proprietà privata, non ci sono culti religiosi, non c'è invidia, gelosia o sofferenza.A guardia dei pochi che deviano dal sistema, ci sono i Censori dell'Ordine, e Will Graham è uno di essi. dopo essere stato aggredito da un Deviante, viene incoraggiato a unirsi al suo Soulmate, Hannibal Lecter, senza ovviamente sapere quanto egli sia Deviante e quanto può scatenare il Deviante che è in lui.* è un grande esperimento per me, spero non ne esca un disastro.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 12
Kudos: 8





	1. 1126483

**1\. 1126483**

Il Centro di Verifica è poco affollato durante la mattina. La sala d'aspetto è vuota, quando arrivo e mi siedo di fronte alla vista spettacolare della città, immersa in una luce tersa e pulita, di fine primavera.  
Gli amplificatori diffondono una placida melodia strumentale, in piena armonia con l'arredamento chiaro, dalle linee essenziali. Dovrebbe essere l'immagine della pace, ma non riesco a reprimere il nervosismo.  
Dicono che sia normale essere nervosi il giorno dell'Assegnazione, e forse è vero, ma qualcosa mi dice che, come al solito, i miei sentimenti esulino dalla normalità.  
Un campanello suona discreto a lato della mia mente:

_“ Un pensiero deviante, Will. Attento.”_

No, è perfettamente normale essere nervosi, e non c'è nulla di cui vergognarsi. Anche la vergogna è un pensiero deviante, ricordo a me stesso, ancorandomi ad una necessità pratica. Tolgo la giacca e arrotolo la manica sinistra della camicia, sopra il gomito. È buona educazione essere pronti per l'iniezione.  
Ricordo la prima, o meglio, la seconda. Nessuno può ricordare la prima, fatta alla nascita, per determinare il miglioramento fisico e l'attitudine caratteriale ad una carriera.  
La seconda mi fu fatta tre giorni dopo il diciottesimo compleanno, nella norma, per decretare chi sarebbe stato l'amore della mia vita, anche se questo è un gergo da Censori che non devo usare in pubblico. La definizione ufficiale, che occhieggia dai documenti, è “ Soggetto Significativo ”.  
Il momento di farmi assegnare al mio Soggetto Significativo è arrivato inaspettato, e non voluto. Sarebbe dovuto accadere come per tutti, cioè quando fossi stato davvero pronto a legarmi, e non per un consiglio terapeutico.  
L'idea mi fa stringere le labbra, in una smorfia di fastidio: che grandi presupposti ad un'unione, non posso fare a meno di pensare. Chissà se il mio Soggetto Significativo sarà contento di farmi da balia, mi dico, amareggiato.  
Chissà se mi sarà utile davvero, mi chiedo, e non riesco a non farmi prendere dai dubbi.  
Il dubbio è deviante.  
Il sistema funziona, e se Ambrosia mi ha legato a questa persona, allora non importa come ci porterà a stare insieme, perché sarà giusto in ogni caso.  
È scritto nel DNA che Ambrosia ha ridisegnato per noi.  
Viviamo nel migliore dei mondi possibili.

Una porta si apre nel corridoio, e una ragazza esce, accompagnata da un'amica. Stringe il suo tesserino come se non ci fosse nulla di più prezioso. Deve aver atteso questo momento con trepidazione. Un refolo della sua gioia e della sua aspettativa mi raggiungono, e non riesco ad evitare di farmi coinvolgere. Sorrido automaticamente al loro passaggio. La ragazza sta leggendo ad alta voce:

<< Numero 4055216. Gap 4. AG. Capelli biondo cenere e occhi castano scuro. Sembra eccellente. >> Dice alla sua amica, in tono eccitato, mentre oltrepassano la porta e i loro passi si perdono lungo la scalinata verso i piani inferiori.

Analizzo il tesserino, come se non fosse quello che faccio ogni giorno. Il numero di codice, attribuito a ogni soggetto dopo la seconda somministrazione. Il gap, cioè la differenza di età fra i soggetti. Il genere, e ce ne sono circa trenta fra cui essere catalogati. Una sommaria descrizione fisica, per mantenere un tratto di contatto umano. Ci si deve pur fare un'idea di come sarà il nostro amato, se così si può definire.  
Ripenso a quello che è al sicuro nella tasca della mia giacca, lo conosco a memoria, dopo vent'anni:

_“ 1126483. Gap 10. M. Capelli castani, occhi nocciola. ”_

Con il tempo è diventato un pezzetto di carta plastificata fra gli altri documenti, quasi senza importanza. Ho imparato presto a non osservarlo troppo, e ho cominciato ad ignorarne l'esistenza. Fino ad oggi.  
Sospiro, di nuovo roso dal dubbio. Non voglio dover dividere il mio tempo con qualcuno che non conosco affatto.  
Ma il sistema funziona. Un sistema perfetto, privo di conflitti.  
Cosa aveva causato tutti i problemi del mondo, in passato? Il desiderio di possesso, di potere, la fede, l'invidia, l'amore.  
Noi non possediamo nulla, il denaro non esiste più. Siamo governati da algoritmi, nessuno è più tentato dalla politica. Abbiamo eliminato ogni forma di culto. Ambrosia ci rende tutti belli, così da non provare più invidia. Ambrosia ci dice con chi accompagnarci, così da non coltivare desideri indiscriminati.  
Il sistema funziona.  
Viviamo nel migliore dei mondi possibili.

La porta del laboratorio di apre, e mi sento chiamare:

<< Censore Graham, può entrare. >>

Mi alzo, piegando le falde della giacca blu cobalto dell'uniforme sul braccio destro, ed entro a passo sicuro, tranquillo.  
La funzionaria mi accoglie con un sorriso. Dai nostri libri di storia sappiamo che gli operatori sanitari, prima di Ambrosia, indossavano spesso fredde tenute bianche, sterili ed inquietanti. Mi sono sempre piaciute le uniformi magenta dei Censori Sanitari, non riuscirei ad immaginarle di altro colore.

<< Pronto per l'Assegnazione, censore Graham? >> Mi chiede, amichevole, mentre batte al computer, di sicuro richiamando il mio file. Non la guardo negli occhi, come non faccio con nessuno, ma riesco ad imbastire un sorriso di circostanza.  
Evidentemente, non si aspetta una mia replica:

<< Porga il braccio sinistro, per favore. >> Dice.

Obbedisco, e guardo la siringa, piena di liquido color oro, splendente. Ambrosia, o come è riportato sull'etichetta: AmBr-16A, il siero dell'equilibrio. La puntura è così leggera e rapida, che ho appena la consapevolezza che sia avvenuta, dal sottile e gelido sbuffo di disinfettante che si posa all'interno del gomito.  
La funzionaria segna un appunto al pc e si rivolge di nuovo a me:

<< Vuole il file del suo Soggetto, mentre attende? >> Mi chiede.

<< Grazie mille. >> Accetto, e ricevo il tablet, con mani leggermente tremanti. La donna non se ne accorge affatto, o forse lo scambia per un effetto dell'iniezione. A volte può far venire un brivido, o un leggero capogiro.  
Mi riaccompagna nella sala d'attesa, dove mi accomodo nella stessa poltrona di prima. Il tablet fra le dita pesa come se fosse di piombo. Adesso, saprò chi mi ha aspettato per vent'anni.  
Non c'è una fotografia, ma è una scelta opzionale. Nemmeno nel mio file è presente.  
1126483, data di nascita risalente a dieci anni prima della mia, il massimo della differenza di età che Ambrosia permette. Maschio, nato nel blocco linguistico lituano, trasferito nel blocco linguistico statunitense all'età di ventitré anni. Censore Sanitario.  
Penso alle uniformi magenta, mentre fisso il titolo di carriera. Sento nelle orecchie le voci dei miei superiori, il censore Crawford e il censore Bloom, una profonda e imperativa, l'altra più amichevole e razionale. Entrambi, dopo l'incidente, mi hanno detto la stessa cosa:

<< Non è bene per te stare da solo, Will. Dovresti procedere con l'Assegnazione, e stare in compagnia del tuo soggetto. Potrebbe aiutarti a superare il rischio di devianza. >>

Una volta si chiamava: “ Trauma emotivo ”, ma adesso qualunque danno psicologico è definito rischio di devianza. È più semplice, visto che le malattie mentali sono così rare e così ridotte. Ma non scomparse. C'è sempre qualcuno incline alla violenza, al crimine, all'infelicità.  
C'è sempre un deviante, ed è a questo che servono i Censori dell'Ordine.  
Quasi come a rassicurarmi, indosso di nuovo la giacca, sentendo la pressione della spilla sul petto attraverso il tessuto tecnico.  
Censore Sanitario. Crawford e Bloom hanno richiesto il suo file, e hanno visto il suo titolo di carriera, pensando che era perfetto, ovviamente.  
Ambrosia non sbaglia mai, il sistema funziona.  
Un medico per curare un rappresentante delle forze dell' ordine traumatizzato, rifletto, con una reminiscenza della terminologia passata. Perfetto.  
Leggo ancora, la carriera di studi, il paragrafo sulle qualità personali, sulle competenze. In fondo, trovo il suo nome.  
Lecter, Hannibal.  
Ancora, nella mia testa, è 1126483, Gap 10. M. Capelli castani, occhi nocciola.  
Un brivido più caldo, confortante, mi attraversa: Ambrosia è in circolo, mi ha cambiato di nuovo, preparandomi per il mio Soggetto Significativo.  
Quando torno nell'ufficio per l'Assegnazione, la funzionaria ha sempre lo stesso sorriso e la stessa uniforme magenta. Prende un campione di sangue, per certificare la procedura, e poi mi invita a scegliere gli anelli.  
Per qualche motivo, questo mi dà un crampo allo stomaco, ma resto impassibile.  
Vengo accompagnato da un funzionario nella tenuta azzurra dei Creatori, in una sala piccola ed elegante, circondata di espositori a cassetti scorrevoli.  
Ho già visto ambienti del genere, non solo per lavoro, ma anche quando ho fatto compagnia ad amici nella stessa circostanza. Dovrebbe essere un momento emozionante, non terrificante.  
È una di quelle antiche tradizioni mantenute per abitudine, non c'è alcun significato dietro. Non dovrebbe spaventarmi.  
La paura è deviante.  
Rammento il file del mio Soggetto. Hannibal, devo abituarmi al suo nome.  
Ha gusti raffinati, ricordo. La semplicità è raffinatezza, decido, e opto per due semplici strisce d'oro bianco, prive di ornamenti.  
All'interno, grande come un chicco di riso, è nascosto un chip dove saranno registrati i dati dell'avvenuta assegnazione, quando ci scambieremo gli anelli.  
Romantico e perfettamente impersonale.  
Un lembo di disagio si arriccia di nuovo nelle mie viscere. Non sono mai riuscito a considerare l'Assegnazione più di un matrimonio combinato.  
Ma è un pensiero deviante.  
Ambrosia ci ha legati, saremo ideali l'uno per l'altro. Saremo tutto, l'uno per l'altro.  
Viviamo nel migliore dei mondi possibili.


	2. 1126483. Gap 10. M. Capelli bruni, occhi azzurri.

Ricevo la Convocazione durante una mattina tranquilla. Inaspettata, ma non inattesa. In realtà, ho atteso quietamente vent'anni che _1126483\. Gap 10. M. Capelli bruni, occhi azzurri_ , si decidesse.   
Avverto la collega del Sanatorio che dovrò prendermi la giornata e quella di domani. Non faccio pronostici su dopodomani, non li faccio mai.  
Il file riguardo al mio Soggetto arriva sul tablet dopo poco più di un minuto. Non lo apro subito, fisso la notifica per allungare l'aspettativa.  
Avevo diciott'anni, ed ero nel blocco linguistico francese, quando mi fu Assegnato. A quei tempi, pensavo solo alla carriera come Censore Sanitario, l'Assegnazione era un pigro dovere da compiere un giorno, con calma. Vedere il Gap mi sollevò: mi dava tempo di vivere, senza preoccuparmi dell'ignoto ragazzino che in un remoto futuro avrebbe condiviso i miei spazi, la mia mente, e se volessi usare un'espressione desueta e deviante, il mio cuore.   
Non è insolito vedersi assegnare a persone con Gap 10: non è tanto diverso da avere un Gap 9 oppure 8. Bisogna solo saper aspettare.  
Forse Ambrosia riconosce i codici genetici della pazienza o dell'indifferenza.   
Sono certo che mi chiederà perché non sono stato io a convocarlo prima. Non avevo fretta di farlo, molto semplicemente.  
L'educazione e le convenzioni sociali richiedono che sia il Convocato a preparare il primo incontro fra le parti. Apro il file per capire che tipo di persona sia il mio Soggetto.  
Nato nel blocco linguistico creolo-statunitense, avviato alla carriera di Censore dell'Ordine. Il titolo mi porta un sorriso sulle labbra, ma mai come leggere le notazioni sulla personalità. Altamente empatico. Monitorato per rischio devianza.   
Scorro rapidamente fino al nome.  
Graham, Will.  
Me lo faccio scivolare fra i denti come un balsamo per le gengive. Ha qualcosa di freddo e confortante, suona bene. Vorrei ci fosse una fotografia, ma immaginarlo non mi dispiace.  
Un empatico con gli occhi azzurri, che di certo si intoneranno magnificamente all'uniforme da Censore. Non posso trattenere un altro sorriso. Deve essere sicuramente valsa la pena aspettare.

  
Un nuovo mattino terso, avvolto in una morbida luce color crema, che dà alle pareti dell'Alcova un tono tra il grigio e l'arancio, che farà sembrare la giacca blu cobalto di un verde cupo e darà ai suoi capelli lame di riflessi ramati. Mentre aspetto, le spalle alla porta, mi concedo di sperare che abbia i capelli ricci, o perlomeno mossi.   
Ambrosia deve aver conosciuto i miei gusti.  
I suoi occhi evitano il contatto con i miei da sotto una frangia di boccoli macchiati di rame. Peccato, perché sono di una splendida sfumatura di blu.  
Potrei dire che è la reazione chimica di Ambrosia, iniettata di nuovo ieri, ma sono ragionevolmente sicuro che l'avrei trovato così bello anche senza siero.  
Will Graham. Finalmente, davanti a me.  
Non mi muovo, e nemmeno lui, per un lungo momento di imbarazzo assolutamente squisito, poi mi dice:  
  
<< Scusami, se ti ho fatto aspettare. >> Non sta parlando solo di adesso, ovviamente.   
Lo invito a sedersi e mi accomodo davanti a lui, non tanto vicino da causare disagio, ma non così lontano da non poterlo osservare.   
Continua a guardarsi le mani, tra le quali tiene la scatola con gli anelli, senza dubbio. 

<< Si potrebbe dire, allo stesso modo, che io ho fatto aspettare te, Will. >> Replico.  
Mi guarda, finalmente:

<< Perché non mi hai convocato? >> Ecco la volpe.

<< La buona educazione ci invita ad aspettare che sia il Soggetto più giovane a ricercare l'Assegnazione per primo. >>  
Annuisce, e abbassa lo sguardo. So cosa deve venire adesso, quello che ho davanti è un Censore, dopotutto. Conosce le regole a menadito.

<< Avrai avuto molte Relazioni Necessarie. >>  
Il suo tono fa di tutto per non sembrare inquisitorio. Gli studi sociali sul comportamento pre-Ambrosia, ci ricordano che nell'uso passato, chiedere degli ex partner era terribilmente inopportuno. Ma per noi, che non ci conosciamo affatto, è una questione assolutamente logica da mettere sul piatto.

<< Un numero sufficiente. Tu, Will? >> Mi piace il suo nome in bocca.   
Scrolla le spalle:

<< Non è che un comportamento consigliato... in attesa di questo momento. >> Asserisce, con una vaghezza che definirei graziosa. Questo ragazzo non è affatto timido, ma è veramente insicuro.  
L'insicurezza è deviante.

<< Concordo. >> Affermo. C'è un fatto sospeso, tra di noi, si tende come un filo di ragno. Lo posso vedere girare dentro la sua testa:

<< Hai pensato di farmi riassegnare, a un certo punto. >> Dico.  
Mi guarda di nuovo. È stupito che ci sia arrivato tanto in fretta, ma non che ci sia arrivato. Buon segnale.

<< Sì. >> Replica, e lo vedo rabbrividire impercettibilmente.

<< La solitudine è deviante. >> Noto, casualmente.  
Distoglie di nuovo lo sguardo. Se non fosse così intrigante, ne sarei snervato.

<< Meglio stare da solo, che rovinare la vita di qualcun altro. >>  
Si interrompe, bruscamente. Gli occhi, di un blu straordinario, scattano a cercare le telecamere, che per legge nelle Alcove sono assenti. Lo sa perfettamente, ma lo shock delle sue stesse parole glielo ha fatto dimenticare. Ti stai dimostrando ben più interessante di quanto potessi immaginare, Will Graham.

  
<< Cosa ti fa pensare che mi rovineresti la vita? >> Chiedo.  
Si morde il labbro inferiore. Magnifiche labbra, tra l'altro. 

<< Hai letto il mio file. >>  
Annuisco.

<< Hai letto dell'incidente con Hobbs. >>  
Annuisco ancora. Lui esita. La sua incertezza è balsamica, rinvigorente.

<< Se accettiamo di restare insieme... ci sono cose di me che devi sapere. Non tutto è nel file. >>  
Hai la mia totale attenzione.

<< Vuoi comunque procedere con l'Assegnazione? >> Vuole sapere.  
Gli prendo la scatola dalle mani, attento a non sfiorarlo nemmeno, e la apro. Oro bianco, ottima scelta. Il mio anello è un po' più grande. Lo infilo al dito, senza esitare. Lui mi guarda, poi fa la stessa cosa. Funzionale e impersonale.  
La procedura vorrebbe che ci toccassimo, per attivare la reazione congiunta di Ambrosia. La maggior parte degli Assegnati si bacia, ma adesso, fra di noi, è fuori luogo. Il momento arriverà a suo comodo.  
Ambrosia deve aver migliorato la mia pazienza.  
Con l'attenzione che avrei nel maneggiare un pezzo di vetro tagliente, allungo le dita verso la sua mano sinistra, le intreccio alle sue, e lo sento sussultare al contatto, poi la giro con il palmo verso l'alto e poso le labbra intorno alla sottile striscia d'oro.  
Un brivido febbrile mi attraversa interamente.   
Da adesso, non guarderò altri che lui, non desidererò altri che lui. È mio.  
Non riesco a fare a meno di sorridere contro la sua pelle, mentre sposto le labbra sul suo polso, a cogliere il battito. Prima il sangue aveva un odore. Adesso ha un profumo, distinto e unico.  
Potrei respirarlo per sempre, e non saziarmi mai.  
Questo è quello che vuol dire avere un Soggetto Significativo.  
L'amore della vita. Romantico e personale. Deviato.  
Mi accorgo di quanto è calmo il mio battito, solo perché il suo galoppa. Riesco a distogliere le labbra, ma non lo lascio andare. Né lui sembra voler essere lasciato andare. Ricerca le mie dita per intrecciarle, e mi guarda. Ci potrei annegare, in quegli occhi.

<< Cos'altro devo sapere, Will? >> Domando.

Schiude le labbra per parlare, e sospira:

<< Non è stato un incidente. L'ho ucciso perché volevo farlo, Hannibal. >>  
Il mio nome nella sua bocca sembra una punta di scalpello incisa lungo la colonna vertebrale.  
Davvero è questo l'effetto di Ambrosia? Che differenza fra la teoria e la pratica.  
Resto concentrato sulla conversazione:

<< Ti avrebbe ucciso, era nei tuoi diritti farlo. >> Osservo.   
Scuote la testa, come per scacciare un pensiero invasivo. Deviante.

<< Non è questo il punto. >> Esala. Chissà se è per la connessione con me o per quello che sta dicendo, ma è senza respiro. Gli prendo l'altra mano e inizia immediatamente a calmarsi. L'influenza di un Soggetto sull'altro è potentissima, è un fatto noto.  
  
<< Mi è piaciuto ucciderlo. >> Dichiara, infine.

Ora è il mio cuore a battere più forte. Che dono mi ha fatto Ambrosia, che dono mi ha fatto il sistema.  
Viviamo nel migliore dei mondi possibili.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Non riesco a credere a quello che ho appena fatto.   
Hannibal è un Censore. Dovrebbe denunciarmi subito come Deviante, è la legge. A cosa l'ho costretto?   
Non è cambiato nulla nella sua espressione, o nel suo tocco, ma sono certo che il suo battito è accelerato per qualche secondo.   
So come funziona Ambrosia, mi aspettavo la totale vertigine, il rush di emozione causati dalla connessione con il proprio Soggetto. Non mi aspettavo il tremito, la mancanza di respiro, l'afflusso di sangue improvviso al cuore, che la consapevolezza di essere così legati ad un altro essere umano avrebbe provocato. Le sue sensazioni sono le mie, i suoi stati emotivi sono miei. Lui è mio.   
Quindi, sento che la mia stupida confessione l'ha smosso in qualche modo.  
Potrei pensare che sia paura. Dubbio. Incertezza.  
Quello che sento è... curiosità. Fascinazione. Risolutezza.  
Lo guardo. Ha magnifici occhi nocciola dai toni ambrati, di ferma fissità. Occhi che in qualche modo mi guardano dentro. Nel suo file era segnalato, alto livello di intuizione, alto livello di empatia.  
Non dissimile da me.

<< Will. >> Richiama la mia attenzione.  
Il suo modo di pronunciare il mio nome è una carezza di velluto nelle orecchie, che arriva dritta in gola.  
Non posso fare a meno di guardarlo, con un totale bisogno di conforto. Anche questa è una reazione fisiologica al siero. Mi chiedo se sia sempre così forte.

<< Non c'è nulla di cui tu debba avere paura. Sono qui con te, e non ho nessuna intenzione di giudicarti. >> Dichiara, limpido come il cielo fuori dalle finestre.  
Il sollievo minaccia di sciogliersi come ghiaccio nel mio petto, ma non riesco a lasciarmi andare:

<< Non ti scandalizza, quello che ti ho detto? >> Chiedo, debolmente.  
Odio mostrarmi così. Non voglio che pensi che debba farmi da balia per il futuro.  
Un sorriso appena accennato:

<< Non sono qualcuno che si scandalizza facilmente. Sono un Censore Sanitario, vedo devianze di ogni tipo. Come te, del resto. >> Osserva, con una calma che mi lenisce, come poco fa. Chissà se è così per tutti. La sua presenza è quasi sedativa. Potrei addormentarmi.  
Inclina appena la testa, studiandomi:

<< Cosa hai provato, dopo averlo ucciso? >> Vuole sapere. È onestamente curioso.  
Il ricordo mi fa prudere le mani, come se stessi reggendo la pistola d'ordinanza:

<< Giustizia. Potere. >> Ammetto.  
Non è sbagliato provare un senso di legittimità, dopo aver svolto il proprio compito. È sbagliato provare un senso di potere nell'averlo compiuto. Il potere è una delle cinque Abominazioni, che Ambrosia cerca di eliminare in noi:

_Possesso._  
_Fede._  
_Potere._  
_Invidia._  
_Passione._

Le cose che il sistema aborrisce, che noi dovremmo prevenire. Mi sento inquinato. Di nuovo, sento di aver caricato Hannibal, il mio Soggetto Significativo, di una responsabilità troppo grande.  
Con mia sorpresa, non la pensa affatto così.

<< Un naturale senso di potere non è un crimine. A noi è stato dato un potere, in fondo. Il sstema ha potere su di noi. Ambrosia ha potere su di noi. Quello che da cui dobbiamo guardarci è l'eccesso, ed io in te non ne percepisco. >> Dice.  
La sua voce è un unguento su una ferita.  
Che ho fatto per meritarlo?  
Un flusso di gratitudine mi riempie, e sono sicuro di averglielo passato, perché sorride, con calore.

<< Naturalmente, >> Aggiunge: << Questo resterà fra di noi, se desideri, e immagino che tu lo desideri. Se vuoi il mio parere professionale, il tuo rischio di devianza è assai ben contenibile. >> Mi rassicura.  
Un unguento su una ferita. Non mi sono mai sentito così al sicuro con nessuno. Come ci riesce?  
Ambrosia, dice la mente.  
Ignoro quello che dice il mio cuore. È deviante.  
Sento la stretta leggera delle sue mani sulle mie. Il battito nei polsi e nelle orecchie, perfettamente fisiologico, mi dice che ho un certo desiderio di intimità, ma la mente si ritrae. Non sono pronto, non adesso.  
Hannibal sta passando, quasi distrattamente, il pollice sulla superficie polita del mio anello. Lui è decisamente pronto, percepisco, e mi sento umiliato. Non voglio farmi aspettare ancora, anche se so che il desiderio sessuale è un mero impulso fisico.

<< Non ti devi preoccupare. >> Mi anticipa: << Quasi nessuno degli Assegnati ha rapporti nei primi giorni. È normale prendere coscienza della persona con cui si vivrà. >>  
Unguento su una ferita. Tutto questo sollievo potrebbe sopraffarmi, quasi ubriacarmi.  
Mi rilasso, finalmente.  
Parliamo, discutiamo dei nostri file. Ci raccontiamo aneddoti e ricordi che ovviamente il sistema non registra. Ci facciamo portare da mangiare, ad un certo punto. Il suo file mi diceva che ha l'inclinazione al cibo e al vino raffinati e non mentiva, naturalmente. L'ha scelto lui il vino, e non ho mai assaggiato niente di simile. Le Mense che frequento io non sono così elaborate. Mi racconta che ha viaggiato. Blocco linguistico tedesco. Blocco linguistico francese. Blocco linguistico britannico. Blocco linguistico italiano.  
La sua mente si sofferma in particolare su quest'ultimo, e mi perdo nelle sue memorie della città-museo di Firenze.   
Non sono mai stato in una città-museo. La maggior parte delle città ha quartieri-museo, ma le città-museo sono entità particolari, abitate solo dai cittadini necessari a preservarle, curarle, studiarle e diffonderne la conoscenza. Riesco bene a immaginare le strade popolate degli abiti azzurri dei Creatori, verde oliva dei Maestri, grigi dei Senatori.   
Attraverso le parole di Hannibal rievoco anche parte dei capolavori creati dalla devianza passata. Splendide menzogne.  
Cosa ho fatto per meritare un Soggetto dalla mente così vivida?  
Non parliamo più di Hobbs, o delle mie devianze. È un discorso che tornerà, inevitabilmente, ma non oggi. La giornata scorre a nostro agio. Suona per me al clavicembalo che ha voluto per l'Alcova, una melodia senza parole. Sono incantato da come le sue dita si muovono sui tasti. Mi fanno pensare a come si muoveranno su di me.  
Rimango fedele al mio desiderio di non intimità, e il massimo che concedo a me stesso è di sedergli accanto, e di stringergli una mano.  
L'Alcova ha due camere da letto, Hannibal è stato così considerato da prevedere anche questo.  
Durante la notte, mi sveglio e vorrei andare a dormire con lui, ma non ci riesco. Sento che c'è qualcosa di sbagliato in questo. Nel volere e negare di volere.   
Quando finalmente mi addormento, tornano i sogni.  
Il cervo nero come inchiostro mi scruta fra gli alberi. Un ramo delle sue corna riluce, nella luce della luna, come se fosse fatto di metallo, o avesse del metallo intorno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due note sull'ambientazione:  
> I Blocchi linguistici sostituiscono i paesi e le nazioni. Non ci sono confini, solo differenze culturali mantenute nel linguaggio.  
> le Alcove sono luoghi dove ci si incontra per stare in intimità, dove si è forniti di tutto ciò che può servire.  
> le Mense sono luoghi pubblici dove i cittadini mangiano, e c'è ampia scelta riguardo al menu.  
> Non essendoci proprietà privata, nessuno ha una casa e tutti gli spazi sono condivisi.   
> Per dormire pensavo a luoghi simili agli alberghi-alveari giapponesi, ci ritornerò nei capitoli successivi, credo.
> 
> Sperando di aver dissipato ogni dubbio eventuale, auguro a tutti una buona lettura. Quei quattro che seguono la storia, perlomeno.


	3. Capitolo 14, paragrafo 27

_" Dopo l'avvenuta Assegnazione, è registrata un'incidenza di effetti sintomatici alla somministrazione di AmBr-16A pari al 99%._  
_Si sono rilevati: insonnia, inappetenza, desiderio sessuale, tremore, ansia, irritabilità, stati di panico, tachicardia, sete._  
_Nel 99,7% dei casi, gli effetti scompaiono tra le 30 e le 36 ore successive alla somministrazione._  
_Da notare che la presenza del/i Soggetto/i Significativo/i migliora sensibilmente l'impatto degli effetti avversi sull'individuo._  
_Il prolungarsi della durata degli effetti è stata rilevato in un numero insignificante di casi. "_

52 ore.  
Sono passate 52 ore da quando sono stato assegnato ufficialmente, e i solidi sintomi descritti con scientifica noncuranza nel prontuario su Ambrosia non si sono attenuati per un solo minuto.  
Probabilmente, il non riuscire a incontrare Hannibal di nuovo, ha aggravato la situazione. È l'unica cosa a cui riesco a pensare, ed è un problema, perché abbiamo a che fare con un assassino seriale.  
Il censore Crawford scosta il telo che nasconde il corpo alla vista dei passanti, ma prima ancora di vederlo, so di cosa si tratta. Ne abbiamo già visto uno simile quaranta giorni fa.  
Il primo era un maschio di sessantaquattro anni, strangolato con una corda e con la bocca dell'oro fuso, sospeso sopra la porta di una Bottega di lusso.  
Questa Mensa è in una parte della città che non frequento, perché abitata principalmente da membri della Congrega Illuminista, una frangia alquanto controversa di persecutori di Accecati.  
Tutti noi sappiamo bene quanto l'Abominazione della Fede sia pericolosa, ma la Congrega Illuminista è inquietante nel suo zelo. Sono convinti che gli Accecati operino fra di noi per fare prevalere i loro ideali. Solo un mese fa, i Censori sono dovuti intervenire ad una riunione per minaccia di rissa. Non possiamo accettare disordini pubblici, nemmeno per il bene della comunità. Il sistema è armonia. Il sistema è pace.  
Non ci sono né armonia né pace in quello che vedo, o in quello che sento.  
La seconda vittima è una donna sui quaranta, sdraiata sul cemento a braccia aperte e gambe unite, nuda, ma con le parti intime coperte. Ha anche gli occhi coperti, bendati. Sulla benda è stata dipinta una sola parola: “ Cieca. ” Non mi servono i Corneilles per sapere che è stata strangolata.  
Sono appena consapevole della presenza degli altri censori a qualche passo di distanza, impegnati a tenere lontani i curiosi. Chiudo gli occhi, e lascio ondeggiare il pendolo d'argento davanti a me, come un metronomo. Una, due, tre volte.  
Cerco di reprimere il brivido violento che mi scuote, mentre mi guardo strangolarla. Le spremo la vita dai polmoni, e provo solo piacere. Sto facendo la cosa più giusta, sto liberando il mondo da una moralizzatrice, dall'ennesima privilegiata convinta di essere dal lato dei vincenti, dalla parte dei forti. Di chi crede di difendere la sola verità. Di chi pensa di potermi togliere la libertà di scegliere. Scegliere se possedere. Credere. Migliorare. Amare.  
Riapro gli occhi con un sussulto, inspirando all'improvviso. I rumori della scena del crimine tornano ad invadermi le orecchie, la mente. Qualcuno urla parole furiose.  
Mi volto di malavoglia: una donna si sta scagliando contro il censore Crawford, indicando freneticamente il cadavere che non dovrebbe vedere. Lui sta cercando di calmarla, invano.  
Parente della vittima? No, più probabilmente una sorella della Congregazione. Lo vedo dal sole radiante cucito sulla giacca verde oliva. Non mi avvicino, il tenore della conversazione è ben chiaro da qui. Pensa che ci sia qualche Accecato dietro, naturalmente, ma non è così. Vorrei fosse tanto semplice.  
Alla fine, Crawford riesce a farla allontanare e mi rivolge uno sguardo impaziente. Annuisco, per fargli sapere che ho finito. I Corneilles portano via il corpo.   
<< Non è un Accecato. >> Annuncio sull'auto, mentre torniamo al Palazzo dell'Ordine. Crawford annuisce:  
<< Immaginavo l'avresti detto. Così come il responsabile del primo non è un Avido. Abbiamo a che fare con la stessa persona? >> Chiede conferma.   
Annuisco:  
<< Non gli interessa tanto ucciderli, quanto farli tacere. Per questo li strangola. Non infierisce sui corpi, è qualcuno che manda messaggi, non che opera violenza. >> Chiarisco.  
Guardo per un po' la strada che scorre, pensando alla benda sugli occhi, all'oro nella bocca del primo cadavere.  
<< Ci sono notizie sulla provenienza dell'oro? >> Chiedo.  
Crawford scuote la testa:  
<< Non sono stati segnalati furti d'oro da Botteghe o da Alcove. Se lo è procurato in un altro modo. Stiamo vagliando le miniere, le Botteghe orafe per controllare i lavoratori, ma per adesso non abbiamo trovato nulla di sospetto. >>  
<< Non si può nascondere l'oro in un Alloggio. >>  
<< Forse aveva un luogo sicuro dove tenerlo. Era comunque una quantità minima. >>  
Era appena sufficiente perché si notasse brillare sulla lingua, ricordo. Anche per fonderlo, non erano necessarie particolari attrezzature: un contenitore per fare da crogiolo e un fuoco abbastanza forte.   
Potrebbe essere chiunque.  
<< Non sarebbe il primo a prendersela con la Congrega Illuminista, >> Continua Crawford. << I loro metodi sono estremi. >>  
<< La Congrega era solo più rappresentativa, non era un'azione mirata a loro, ma a quello che comunicano. >> Spiego.  
Non deve averci messo molto a scegliersi una vittima.  
<< La vittima era assegnata? >> Domando.  
Crawford mi guarda:  
<< No, perché? >>  
<< Potrebbe essere un criterio di scelta della vittima. Anche il primo non era assegnato. >>  
Cos'è, vai a caccia di zelanti solitari? L'idea mi mette a disagio: anche io non volevo farmi assegnare. Quasi come a ricordarmelo, rabbrividisco di nuovo, e cerco la borraccia per bere. Ho più acqua in corpo che cibo. O almeno, l'avrei se non sudassi tutto quello che bevo. Ora le ore sono diventate 53 e mezzo. So cosa devo fare.  
Prima di entrare in ufficio, prendo il cellulare e compongo il codice un numero alla volta, riflettendo su ogni cifra. Non dovrei avere così tanta esitazione, nel chiamare il mio Soggetto. Non riesco ad abituarmi all'idea.  
È un pensiero deviante.  
“ Will. ” La sua voce mi riporta alla realtà. Una voce ferma, leggermente roca, calda. Un unguento su una ferita.  
Mi trattengo dal sospirare:  
“ Hannibal. ”  
“ Ti avrei chiamato io, vorrei ci incontrassimo di nuovo. ” Dichiara, con una calma che gli invidio. Forse Ambrosia ha infastidito così tanto solo me.  
“ Non è stato facile starti lontano. ” C'è qualcosa di sottile nel suo tono, adesso.   
È brama? Vorrei lo fosse.  
Quanto è deviante.  
Mi mordo un labbro:  
“ Non è stato facile nemmeno per me. ” Lascio andare. Dev'essere Ambrosia che parla. Deve.  
Silenzio. Quel tipo di silenzio non imbarazzante, ricco di significato.  
“ Le otto vanno bene? ” Chiedo, tornando su un rassicurante piano pratico.  
“ Eccellente.”  
“ Ti invio la collocazione appena finisco in ufficio. A dopo. ”  
“ A dopo, Will. ”  
Perlomeno, se lo vedo, dovrei stare meglio. Non mi soffermo su tutte le altre implicazioni. Non sono importanti.

********************************************************************************

Ha scelto un'Alcova decisamente più vicina al suo gusto. Semplice, informale, accogliente.  
Non è un comportamento insolito: vuole muoversi in un ambiente in cui si senta a suo agio, per farmi sapere che questa è la sua vita. Questo è ciò a cui sono stato legato.   
Si è tolto la giacca, ed è in camicia, a fissare il camino, quando entro. Ho uno squisito scorcio delle pieghe del cotone sulle sue spalle, prima che si volti. 60 ore di totale agonia.  
Sono un Censore, conosco gli effetti di Ambrosia: il capitolo 14, paragrafo 27 del prontuario è dove è descritta la sua azione durante il processo di Assegnazione. Non ho mai visto gli strascichi della somministrazione protrarsi per più di tre giorni.  
Mi sono dovuto trattenere da andare a cercare Will in giro per la città, e devo ringraziare solo il mio autocontrollo. Se fossi qualcun altro, potrei immaginare che Ambrosia abbia solo funzionato al suo meglio.  
Non riesco, però, a credere che questa sia una mera reazione biochimica.   
Non quando sento Will lasciarsi cadere fra le mie braccia con la disperazione di un naufrago.   
Non quando si aggrappa alla mia camicia come se fosse lo scoglio che lo sta salvando dall'annegamento.  
Tutto quello che so di lui è contenuto in un file. L'ho visto per la prima volta quattro giorni fa. È normale per tutti. Il desueto rito del corteggiamento, che i nostri predecessori ritenevano essenziale prima di una relazione romantica, per noi è inutile. Ambrosia ci rende perfetti l'uno per l'altro, che lo vogliamo o no.  
La scienza mi dice che lui è perfetto per me, ma non avrei bisogno di alcuna evidenza. Ambrosia può creare il desiderio, non simulare il senso di ineffabile completezza che sto provando adesso. La mia mano scivola sulla sua schiena, fino al collo, ai ricci che mi hanno tanto colpito, lascio perdere le dita nella loro trama, e lui sospira contro la mia spalla.  
Hai tremato? Bevuto fino a prosciugarti? Sei rimasto sveglio per tutta la notte?Ti sei rifiutato di mangiare? Volevi che fossi con te.  
Volevo che fossi con me.  
Mi lascia, fa un passo indietro:  
<< Ti aspettavi anche tu che fosse così? >> Chiede, evitando il mio sguardo.  
<< Più o meno. È intenso... a detta di tutte le testimonianze. >> Replico, spiazzato per un momento dal distacco, ma non lo lascio trasparire.  
<< Intenso è dire poco. >> Mormora.  
Sembra così perso. Ha un lato di intrinseca fragilità, che credo sia del tutto ingannevole. Non ho naturalmente dimenticato che quest'uomo è capace di uccidere, una dote di sconcertante rarità nel nostro mondo perfetto.  
Gli tendo una mano, che accetta subito.  
Bravo ragazzo.  
Mi porto le sue dita alle labbra, cercando il contatto con l'anello. Metallo gelido e pelle rovente, una combinazione ideale.   
Schiude le labbra e serra le palpebre. Risponde immediatamente a qualsiasi stimolo. Deve essere un fascio di sensibilità, come il corpo, la mente.   
Ambrosia non fallisce veramente mai.  
Lo accompagno a sedersi accanto a me, e subito mi poggia la testa sulla spalla.   
Posso fingere che sia una reazione al siero anche questa.  
<< Hai voglia di parlare? >> Chiedo.  
Esita.  
<< Abbiamo un assassino seriale per le mani. >> Dice, infine.  
Ricomincio ad accarezzargli i capelli. Penso che potrei farlo per ore.  
<< Che cosa cerca, questo Deviante? >>  
<< Dimostrare che il sistema non funziona. Che la libera scelta è ancora un bene per l'umanità. >>  
Rimango in silenzio per un momento.  
<< Cosa ha fatto per dimostrarlo? >>  
<< Ha strangolato un rappresentante dei Beni Comuni e una consorella della Congrega Illuminista. >>   
Possesso. Fede.  
Sappiamo entrambi cosa seguirà.  
<< Chi pensi sarà la sua prossima vittima? >>  
Esita di nuovo. Le possibilità sono molteplici, ma piuttosto precise.  
<< Un Senatore, o un Maestro. >>  
<< Oppure? >>  
<< Oppure un Censore. >>  
Si stringe a me con un'istintività assolutamente deliziosa.  
Continuo a passargli le dita fra i capelli:  
<< Un Censore sarebbe ideale. La gente si affida ai Censori per paura della Devianza, e questo martire della libertà vuole far credere che la Devianza sia cosa e buona e giusta. >>  
<< Già. Non ho nulla per capire chi sia. >>  
<< Solo la tua rimarchevole mente. Sai come pensa, chi sia è solo... incidentale. >>  
Rialza la testa e mi guarda:  
<< Devo dargli un volto e un nome per prenderlo. >> Mi ricorda.  
<< Il punto è un altro, Will. La sua identità è irrilevante, è il suo disegno ad essere importante. E da come lo racconti, il suo disegno è seducente. Non ci sarebbe bisogno di persone come te e me, se le Abominazioni non avessero ancora così tanto fascino. >>  
Mi guarda ancora, e non posso fare a meno di apprezzare come la luce cambi nei suoi occhi, mentre riflette. Che mente infaticabile.  
<< Ci sarà chi pensa che abbia ragione. >>  
<< Inevitabilmente. >>  
<< Le passioni sono sempre state difficili da controllare. >>  
<< è nella loro natura. >>  
Distoglie di nuovo lo sguardo:  
<< Sono curioso, quale pensi che sia l'Abominazione più resistente? >>  
<< La Passione. >> Non ho incertezze.  
<< Davvero? >>  
<< Non lo diresti anche tu, dopo gli ultimi giorni di noiosi effetti collaterali? >>  
Se potesse, arrossirebbe. Si scioglie con garbo da me, come a riguadagnare terreno.   
<< Erano effetti collaterali. Reazioni biochimiche. >>  
<< Se ne sei così certo. È questo il motivo per cui mi tieni lontano. >> Non glielo sto chiedendo.  
Vedo un lampo di aggressività nei suoi occhi. È pronto a mettersi sulla difensiva, come se indossasse un'armatura.  
Oh, sì.  
<< Non fare il Censore con me, Hannibal. >>  
<< Ma è così. Hai timore che tutto quello che provi sia solo frutto del siero, e nessuna emozione, nessun sentimento sia reale. >>   
<< Questo è deviante. >>  
<< No, è umano. E tu sei estremamente umano, Will, sotto la corazza dell'uniforme da Censore, e come potrebbe essere altrimenti, con una mente come la tua? >>  
<< Non ha nulla a che fare con la mia mente. >> Si alza, irritato e affonda le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni, allontanandosi.   
Deve aver pensato di prendermi a pugni.  
È assolutamente esaltante.  
<< Ha tutto a che fare con la tua mente, Will. Prima lo accetti, meglio riuscirai a gestirla. >>  
Si volta di scatto verso di me, mortalmente pallido, così meravigliosamente devastato:  
<< Non hai idea di cosa voglia dire. Sentire tutto, essere chiunque. La perversità degli altri si è attaccata a me come colla. >>  
<< E questa è una splendida dote. Puoi scegliere fra una moltitudine di tratti, per modellare te stesso. Chi non ha un minimo di Devianza? >>  
<< Io vivo per mantenere il sistema. >> Afferma, con orgoglio rilucente.   
Ci vuole credere così tanto.  
<< Sono certo che il sistema te ne sia grato. >>  
Mi alzo a mia volta, e mi avvicino. Gli poso una mano dietro al collo e lo porto a me, la bocca a un soffio dal suo orecchio:  
<< Non sei più solo, in questo, Will. Non vorrai credere che Ambrosia abbia sbagliato, nell'assegnarti me? >>  
Trattiene appena il respiro, quando disegno con le labbra il contorno della sua mandibola. La corta barba ordinata è come pelliccia di volpe, serica e pungente allo stesso tempo.  
Non provo a baciarlo, lo farà lui a tempo debito. Intendo impegnarmi al minimo, da quel lato, sapendo che occorrerà appena una spinta al momento opportuno.  
Preferisco concentrarmi sui suoi occhi, che si sono inevitabilmente illanguiditi. Così reattivo.  
<< Cosa devo fare? >>  
<< Indossare il giusto equipaggiamento per cacciare i mostri, e non spaventarti se sembri uno di loro. >>


	4. Codice 17, primo paragrafo, comma 6.

Le armi da fuoco sono fuori produzione da decine di anni. Non cacciando più, sono diventate inutili. Ai Creatori che fu chiesto di provvedere alla necessità di strumenti di difesa per i Censori dell'ordine, venne allora in mente di ideare qualcosa di più elegante. Le pistole di ordinanza che possediamo rilasciano una scarica elettrica ad alto voltaggio. Il cuore si ferma prima che la vittima senta il dolore.  
Una soluzione convenientemente morale.  
È comunque molto raro che a un Censore capiti di usarla. Diventa quasi un accessorio. I Creatori le hanno rese molto belle, nel tempo, lontane dalle mostruosità che usavano i nostri predecessori. Una lunga, lucente canna argentata e un'impugnatura squisitamente curvata per adattarsi alla mano. A una spanna dalla curva, l'anello del generatore, decorato con semplici rilievi, che nascondono il potere distruttivo dell'arma. Non fa neanche rumore, se non un piccolo scatto, quasi inudibile.  
Non ne sento nemmeno uno, mentre li scarico sul bersaglio, che brilla appena di bianco nel punto in cui lo colpisco. Il riflesso riluce sul mio anello di Assegnazione, ricordandomi che è lì. Come se potessi dimenticarlo. Passo le dita della mano libera sul mento, sulla mandibola, dove brucia ancora la traccia delle sue labbra.  
Non posso più attribuire la colpa agli effetti di Ambrosia, per come mi sento. Trascorro ogni sera con lui, ogni notte, in letti separati. Senza praticamente dormire, perché il mio cervello e ogni fibra del mio corpo vorrebbe strisciare da Hannibal. Strisciare, senza alcuna dignità. Scivolare fra le sue braccia e farmi prosciugare.  
Questa è Passione, e la Passione è la peggiore Abominazione.  
Il mio Soggetto dovrebbe tenermi in equilibrio, non farmi dondolare sulla corda tesa, pronto a prendermi. Non potevo desiderare maggior supporto, questo non lo posso negare.   
Parliamo, tantissimo, per ore. Non ho mai parlato così tanto con nessuno. Ha una logica inattaccabile, un livello culturale perfino troppo esteso, una vivida immaginazione. Sembra combaciare con la mia mente come un pezzo mancante. Ho paura della sua influenza, e non riesco a farne a meno.   
Perché io lo capisco così bene, a mia volta.  
Anche Hannibal ha ampie zone di oscurità, nella mente, languidi indugi nella Devianza.   
I suoi falsi idoli assumono forme variegate: cigni, porci, falene.   
In cambio degli scorci che lui mi ha regalato, gli ho raccontato del cervo che abita i miei incubi, da quando ho ucciso Hobbs.   
Garrett Hobbs era ossessionato dai cervi, erano loro i suoi falsi idoli.   
Era anche ossessionato dalla figlia che il sistema, secondo lui, gli aveva illegittimamente tolto, il falso idolo più pericoloso di tutti. Un altro essere umano.  
Così, aveva cominciato ad assassinare ragazze sconosciute, come per punire il sistema.   
Finché non l'ho fermato.

Torno a concentrarmi, senza successo, sul bersaglio. Non so che cosa fare.   
Tra il desiderio che mi sta letteralmente mangiando vivo, e il pensiero del Pervertitore, non capisco a cosa dovrei pensare con più urgenza. Il Pervertitore.  
La mia bocca si storce al pensiero del nome apparso sugli Annali. Dare un'identità affascinante ai criminali dovrebbe essere solo uno sciocco retaggio del passato, ma ci sono Annalisti che lo fanno ancora. 

  
_“ Il Pervertitore colpisce una seconda volta, nel cuore della Congrega Illuminista. I Censori dell'Ordine brancolano nel buio, mentre questa minaccia serpeggia nella nostra comunità. Come può il sistema permettere una simile aberrazione? ”_

Parole banali, ma la banalità ha sempre presa sulle persone. Come ieri, come oggi.   
Sparo qualche altra scarica, cercando di riacquistare la calma. Non posso lasciarmi distrarre, ho un compito da svolgere. Se vogliono chiamarlo Pervertitore, facciano pure. Lo fermeremo, qualunque nome abbia.  
Mentre ricarico, mi accorgo di non essere più solo nel poligono. Il censore Bloom è entrata, e il suo cappotto magenta non mi aiuta a rilassarmi. Poso la pistola, e guardo la mia collega, in attesa che parli.  
Ci conosciamo da molto, ormai. Abbiamo avuto una Relazione Necessaria, all'inizio, svoltasi e conclusasi in perfetta regolarità. Da allora, Alana si preoccupa della mia salute. È stata lei a suggerirmi di accettare l'Assegnazione. Non so ancora se esserle grato o no.  
Mi scruta, con il solito sguardo indagatore, e so che capisce che qualcosa non va.  
<< Ti stavo cercando. I Corneilles hanno scoperto la provenienza dell'oro. >>  
Dice, semplicemente. Mi porge il file.  
Ha senso.  
<< L'ha scambiato, certo. >>   
Ha scambiato un anello di Assegnazione per un altro, con il pretesto di far revisionare il chip interno. Un anello di Assegnazione in argento, per uno in oro giallo.  
Il numero di codice è 2489175. M. Gap 3. Capelli neri, occhi azzurri.  
Sarebbe eccessivamente ottimistico sperare che abbia usato il suo. Non è associato ad alcun nome.   
<< Ha usato l'anello di un defunto. >> Osservo.   
Il censore Bloom annuisce:  
<< Così pare. >>   
Non sta andando via. C'è ovviamente altro di cui vuole parlare.  
<< Gli effetti di Ambrosia si sono attenuati? >>  
Chiede.  
Annuisco. Non sembra convinta:  
<< Il test settimanale rileva uno squilibrio. Sei nervoso, Will? Preoccupato per qualcosa? >>  
Ecco perché è qui.  
<< Non è strano che i miei test periodici risultino squilibrati. >> Affermo.  
Lei fa un piccolo cenno col capo. Di condiscendenza.  
<< No. Però... come va con il tuo Soggetto? Non me ne hai parlato. >>  
Sembra curiosa. Oltre la curiosità professionale.  
<< Sapevi chi era? >> Ribatto.  
Adesso è sulla difensiva.  
<< Sì. Lo conosco. >>  
Ora sono sorpreso, ma non del tutto. La guardo.  
<< Il dottor Lecter è stato una mia Relazione Necessaria. >>  
Completa. Non commento. Non è una circostanza insolita, in effetti. Decido di ignorare l'informazione, per il momento.  
<< Le cose vanno bene. È il Soggetto adatto. >> Dico, invece. È quello che ci si aspetta che qualcuno dica. Di sicuro, è adatto. Taccio su ulteriori considerazioni.  
<< Sono certa che ti farà bene. L'Assegnazione è la cosa migliore, nessuno dovrebbe stare solo. >> Dichiara, riprendendo il Codice Morale dell'Assegnazione, primo paragrafo, sesto comma.  
Chissà se il redattore pensava a qualcuno come me.  
A qualcuno come il mio Soggetto.  
Annuisco, e lascio il poligono, dopo di lei.  
Il Pervertitore non è più vicino di quanto lo fosse prima, questo è indubbio, ma la strada tracciata dal secondo anello può essere percorribile. Non sappiamo quanti giorni abbiamo prima che l'assassino colpisca di nuovo, ma se ha un senso il suo agire precedente, forse abbiamo ancora un mese. 

Scegliamo sempre la stessa Alcova, una via di mezzo fra il mio gusto e il suo. Discreta, moderatamente raffinata, due camere, un pianoforte.  
Sento Hannibal suonare da sotto la doccia. Sento anche il ticchettio degli zoccoli del cervo. 


End file.
